The Great Alliance
The Great Alliance '''is an alliance between the Ori Empire and the Goa'uld Empire. It is also called '''Alliance of Two Great Races '''as it is the biggest enemy of Alliance of Three Great Races, and as both of these Alliances claim to be the successors of the Alliance of Four Great Races that existed aeons ago between the Ancients, Furlings, Asgard and the Nox. Great Alliance claims to be the successor of Alliance of Four Great Races despite the fact that only the descendants of the Ancients, the Ori, are a member. The two former members of this old alliance Asgard and the Nox are members of the rival alliance, Alliance of Three Great Races. Founding This alliance started as a ceasefire agreenment between the Ori and Goa'uld Empires at the end of 48 899 BC.The ceasefire soon turned into a peace agreenment, and that was a stepping stone for other treaties, such as the treaty on exchanging planets in eachother's Galaxies. The Goa'uld Empire recognized one of it's Solar Systems with habitable planets in their Galaxy as part of the Ori Empire, and the Ori Empire granted the Goa'uld Empire one Solar System with habitable planets in their Galaxy. The exchanged Solar Systems were considered Embassies. This exchange lead to a formal establishment of diplomatic channels between the two in 48 900 GC. In the same year a deal on shared use of two Supergates, one in Avalon and another in the Ancient Galaxy tok place. By the year 48 901 GC another agreenment was signed in which the two Empires recognized eachother's Galaxies as their counterpart's territory. This was agreed on despite the fact that the Goa'uld Empire didn't have control over their entire Galaxy like the Ori did, and despite the fact that other civilisations not ruled by the Goa'uld existed within it. In the same year the Ori Empire withdrew almost all it's forces from the Avalon Galaxy, formaly ending their invasion. The Great Alliance was founded in 48 903 GC as a response to the founding of Alliance of Three Great Races in 48 900 GC. The Ori Empire agreed to provide it's weapons and advanced technology to the members of the High Council of the System Lords in order to help them in their fight against the Tau'ri Confederation and it's allies, as well as unlimted access to the Supergate in Avalon Galaxy and all the Supergates constructed in third Galaxies. This however applied only to members of the High Council of the System Lords and those authorised by the High Council of the System Lords. System Lords themselves could authorise someone on their own, but in that case the Orici or a Patrician in charge could decide not to let them pass through. '''Members of the Great Alliance * Goa'uld Empire * Ori Empire Enemies of the Great Alliance * Alliance of Three Great Races * Wraith Hives See also: * Ori Invasion of Avalon Galaxy * Ori Empire * Goa'uld Empire * High Council of the System Lords * Adria * Alliance of Four Great Races * Alliance of Three Great Races Category:Avalon Galaxy Category:Ancient Galaxy Category:Alliance Category:The Great Alliance Category:Alliance of Two Great Races Category:Ori Category:Goa'uld